pojoworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoomama Dragon (Species)
The Hoomama Dragons are a gentle sub-species of the Eastern Dragons. Though they are carnivores, they often prefer making allies over enemies. The current location of the Hoomama Tribe is on Planet Pojo World. Cell Stage In the Cell Stage of the Hoomama Dragons, they have an egg-shaped body which has several spikes and jets on it, allowing it to swim quickly and safely. Their favorite prey in this stage are the meat chunks found in the pools. Early Creature Stage As soon as the Hoomama Cells reach land, they grow two legs and a set of small wings. Their body becomes longer and stands a bit hunched. The main weapons of the species in this stage are their teeth, which they use to bite with. Creature Stage Their Dragon form starts to show in this stage. The Hoomama Dragon's wings split into two pairs, giving them longer flights. A single stubbed spike grows on its snout while two sharp horns emerge outward on its head. It's tail forms ends with butteryfly wings. Finally, a chestplate emerges on its body. In the Creature Stage, the legs of the Dragon disappear, which causes it to move very slowly. Because of this, the Dragon prefers to fly and glide to move across the area. The Dragons rarely breed with each other since their low hunger stats force them to hunt more. Hoomama Dragons are more friendly towards parasite-shaped creatures such as grubs because they are not interested in eating smaller creatures. Once they form a pack, however, they start to target large land mammals. Tribal Stage When the Dragons advance to Tribal Stage, they regain their legs and even grow another pair. They do not prefer a whole lot of armor on them, so they just stick to one face mask as their tribe symbol. The Hoomama Dragons most favored weapon are the throwing spears, which they aquire in the middle of their tribal stage. The Tribal Wars Saga The Hoomama's first major enemies were the Brown Village. The Brown were known for their excessive raids because their food sources were limited. This caused the first Tribal War for the Hoomama Dragons. Led by Chieftan Hoomama I, the Dragons defeated many of the Brown's raids. After the enemies were left with only a few warriors, the Dragons advanced on them with Stone Axes. After the defeat of the Brown Village, a Pink Village appeared with more docile tribespeople. The Hoomama's tribe gained more buildings, such as Wooden Horns and Fishing Houses that befriending the Pink Village was a simple task. But the peace didn't last long, for the Cyan, Lavendar, and Orange villages migrated to the Hoomama's territory. All three were hostile towards the gentle Dragons. Luckily, the Pink were helpful during these hard times by giving more food to the desperate Hoomama tribe. One by one, the enemy villages were conquered and the Hoomama were finally able to thrive in peace. Notable Hoomama Citizens *Chieftan Hoomama I Led the Hoomama Tribe to victory against the Brown Village. Died while raiding the Orange Tribe. *Chieftan Hoomama Jr. One of the first followers of Chieftan Hoomama I, Hoomama Jr. became the main Chieftan of his tribe when he led his army against all three tribes in the Tribal Wars Saga. *General Hoomama The first to be in the pack of Chieftan Hoomama I (in the Creature Stage), the baby Dragon helped the Chieftan advance to Tribal Stage. He was the first to become equiped with a weapon, making him commander of the new tribe members. Died while raiding the Brown Village. Category:Creatures Category:Tribal